


Wolves, Sparks, And Other Such Things

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: spn_j2_xmas, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a werewolf. Jared is a human teenager who happens to be magic. Life is not as exciting as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves, Sparks, And Other Such Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wine_Into_Water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/gifts).



> This is my (very, very late) **[spn_j2_xmas](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas)** fic for **[wine_into_water](http://wine-into-water.livejournal.com)**! I took her high school AU prompt in which one person's friends are concerned about them dating someone who seems like trouble, and, since she also likes werethings, turned it into an AU sort of inspired by Teen Wolf/Sterek but not really. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Thanks so much to all my chat girls but especially to **[clex_monkie89](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com)** , who read this over and encouraged it from the start, and to **[sistabro](http://sistabro.livejournal.com)** , who helped with the title.

"I keep trying to tell you, it's _new_." Jared huffs. "I don't have to explain myself to you guys."

"Please," Danneel says. "The fact that you don't want to tell us who you're boning is highly suspicious. Is he a freshman? Horribly disfigured? A furry?"

"No, no, and not technically?" Jared makes a face. "Anyway, we're not boning. V-card still intact, thanks. And I don't want to talk about it."

Sandy snaps her fingers. "Jensen Ackles. Are you dating Jensen Ackles? Wow, you should definitely be hitting that."

"Wait, it's _Jensen Ackles_?" Danneel drops her fry and looks at Sandy in disbelief. "How did you know that?"

"I saw Jensen lurking around Jared's street on Saturday," Sandy says smugly. "He also picked Jared up from school last week. His car was parked near the field where we have cheer practice."

"Huh." Danneel turns back to Jared. "This is a _terrible idea_ ," she says. "You know that, right? The Ackleses have serious damage. Mostly due to _being werewolves_."

Jared doesn't have a good argument for any of it, so he just lets his head drop down onto the table. "I'm going to make you both forget we ever had this conversation."

*

Of course, he doesn't. Memory spells are way above his pay grade, and anyway, Danneel and Sandy are the best friends he's ever had, stalking and judginess aside.

Jared's doing homework that night, which mostly means messing around on his computer, when he hears the tap-tap-tap on his bedroom window that's starting to become familiar. He gets up to open the window, and Jensen climbs in, all grace and muscles in a way that both makes Jared insanely jealous and makes him want to climb all over Jensen.

"My friends are on to us," Jared says as Jensen shuts the window.

"Damn," Jensen says, but he sounds amused. "And here I thought we were being so stealthy."

"Hey, my mom still has no idea," Jared points out. "Although we should probably tell her soon. I think she worries about me hanging out in my room alone so much."

Jensen's smile turns wicked, and Jared can see a hint of his teeth. "I'll give her something to worry about," he says, and then he tackles Jared. They end up on the floor, Jensen pinning Jared to the carpet. Stupid werewolf strength.

Jared leans up to kiss Jensen, and it's still so new, so _incredible_ that he has Jensen in his arms like this. He still doesn't fully get why they have to keep it a secret, but Jensen says it's important, and he kind of likes that he has Jensen all to himself.

He's just about to suggest they move the kissing to his bed when Jensen gets a text. He's a little put out when Jensen pulls away to check his phone and even more so when Jensen actually _gets up_ and offers him a hand, which Jared uses to haul himself up.

"I gotta go," Jensen says. "Pack stuff." He's frowning, and Jared wishes he knew why, but he's been hanging around Jensen long enough to know that he'll never get anything out of Jensen when he's like this.

"Really? That's all I get?" He has to _try_ , after all. Jensen doesn't say anything and shoots a look towards the window, though, so Jared just sighs. "Ugh, fine, call me later." He pulls Jensen in for another kiss, already missing the fizzy feeling he gets when their lips touch. It feels like magic, and Jared should know.

Jensen nods. "I will. Promise. I _promise_ , Jared." And then he's gone, out the window, leaving the curtains fluttering in the afternoon breeze.

*

By the next day, he hasn't called. Jensen's phone is going straight to voicemail, so after school, Jared starts setting up a location spell in his room.

"I told you he was bad news." Danneel leans over Jared's shoulder as he unfolds the map, but Jared shrugs her off. "The Ackleses—"

"Are totally awesome people. Wolves. Whatever," Jared says. "I just have to find Jensen. What if he's in danger? _You_ said that his family was trouble."

Danneel holds up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. What do we have to do?"

Jared grins. "Find me some candles."

*

When Jared finds Jensen—after considerable effort of walking through the woods and getting scratched up by some definitely evil trees—it's nothing like he expects.

"Hey, Jared!" Jensen yells across the clearing.

"Hey," Jared says. He walks up to Jensen, who immediately grabs Jared's hands and tangles them in his. "Your phone was off. Everything okay?" He gestures at the house behind Jensen, who's sitting on the porch. "Is this where your pack lives?"

Jensen ducks his head. "Yeah. It's—yeah. Sorry about making you worry." He pauses. "Hey, how did you find me, by the way?"

Jared winces and looks away. "Um, location spell? Which I totally would never have done, but I thought I might have to rescue you. I used that t-shirt you left at my house last week."

Jensen cracks up, and Jared suddenly feels stupid for tromping through the woods. "Jared, this isn't _Buffy_. We don't have any enemies that I know of. I just lost my charger somewhere."

"I stole it," a girl's voice announces. Jared looks up, and a preteen girl is standing in the doorway of the house, not looking the least bit apologetic. She looks a little like Jensen in the face, and Jared guesses that this is Jensen's sister. "Can't find mine anywhere. Sorry!"

Jensen turns around and growls at her, and she holds her hands up in surrender and disappears back into the house. He then sighs and looks at Jared. "You want to come meet them?"

Jared can't help it; his breath catches. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Jensen says. "I promise, none of them will bite you. Except maybe my uncle. He's a little old-fashioned like that."

*

"I guess Jensen's not so bad," Sandy says.

"Thanks," Jensen says, raising an eyebrow at Jared as they walk along the beach. "I appreciate your endorsement."

"Hey, don't push it," she says. "I know judo."

"Hey, Jensen," Danneel says, nudging Jensen in the ribs. "The girl who sits behind me in trig wants to know if you'll bite her and turn her into a sexy sexy werewolf." She studies Jensen for a moment. "I don't get the appeal, personally. Too many teeth. Although he _is_ cute," she says to Jared.

"Do you think my mom will ever get over that I'm dating a guy in college?" Jared wonders aloud. He kicks at the sand as a seagull squawks above them.

Jensen grabs his hand tighter. "'Course. Just like my family will someday get over me dating a human."

"So, like, never," Jared surmises.

"Look on the bright side," Sandy says. "At least you can turn them all into newts if things get really bad."

"And your hair looks stupid," Danneel adds.

Jared glares at her. "What's wrong with my hair?"

She raises her hands. "Hey, I'm just saying. You've got bigger problems."

"Thanks, Dan."

"Because you have bad hair," she continues. "It's really distressing, actually."

"Yeah, I got that." He looks at Jensen for support, but Jensen just laughs, ruffles his hair, and then takes off down the beach. Jared watches him for a minute, admiring Jensen's long, loping stride—seriously, _werewolves_ —and then runs after him.


End file.
